


Piqued

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: George takes notice of Luna.





	Piqued

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written 2007 for the Smutty Claus exchange for Ozma Katiebell.  Love to my beta, Doctor Aicha.

Rubbing at his neck, knowing that the spot had to be an angry shade of red by now, George cursed inwardly for allowing himself to be talked into attending this sham of a party. Everything about this was awkward and uncomfortable, from the stiff collar on his robes and making social chit-chat to trying to crack as many jokes as possible so no one would start to worry.  
  
While it did feel like he would never be himself again, people's pity wasn't of much use or comfort. And now, since the years had passed and Fred was only a distant memory to some, the pity seemed mostly to come out when they had seen the bottom of a cup of Firewhisky and were feeling a bit tender. George didn't feel tender. In fact every time he was subjected to displays of shallowness and superficiality, something in him hardened. There were few things as superficial like a Ministry function. Even the people at the Ministry that he actually liked came across all curtsies and fake smiles when they were in this kind of setting.  
  
Maybe he lacked the patience, maybe he had learned that life was not to be wasted pretending like this. His brothers, father, and Harry knew he was here only for their sake.  
  
Keeping one eye almost constantly on his watch, he waited for the moment the Floo network in the Atrium would open up so he could leave.  
  
"It will be a while yet." The voice behind him was soft and familiar. He turned around to face the only other person in the room who was not engaged in the game of fake pleasantries. Actually the thought of it made him almost laugh out loud. No, Luna always meant what she said.  
  
"I only came because I knew I'd meet someone interesting." Sometimes Luna's honesty was hard to understand, but he had the urge to cock his head and ask "who?" Recognizing this urge for what it was, he swiftly moved the glass he was holding to his lip to hide his smile. What was up with him? He could imagine the reaction of his dead twin brother if he knew that he'd almost flirted with a girl before checking her out properly, not to mention the reaction if he'd known it was Luna.  
  
The thought led him bring up his eyes from the glass at his lips and look at her properly. Something he'd never done. She had just been Luna and he'd hardly given her appearance any notice, not even when she had vegetables dangling from her ears.  
  
There could have been great, big turnips hanging from her ears right now, he wouldn't have noticed. What he saw was the light in her eyes, the promises of her smile – and, as he was a red-blooded male, the outline of her breast against the flimsy material of her dress. The evening no longer seemed to be as much waste of time.  
  
"Funny, I thought I wouldn't meet anyone interesting," he said as he finally moved the glass from his lips, looking back to Luna's face.  
  
"I'm not surprised," she said, "it's hard to suck up to people when you are being yourself." "Sarcasm, Luna? Didn't know you had that in you."  
  
"Oh, I think you did know."  
  
And he had to admit that he did. In fact, he was filled with the certainty that she understood every nook and cranny of his sense of humour, something he hadn't felt another person do for a while now. It felt nice.  
  
His eyes dropped again to the alluring outline of her breasts. He took a step closer to her, looked into her eyes, pondering what to say. While talking could be overrated, he wanted to make certain that he wasn't taking things the wrong way.  
  
As he was struggling to find the right words, something familiar flashed in Luna's eyes — could it be mischief? — and she stepped back, turning on her heel laughing.  
  
"They've opened up the Floo network. See you later."  
  
George stood there rooted to the spot, bewildered, yet strangely hopeful.  
  
+++  
  
Mondays were usually slow for business, especially in a month like March. Therefore, he usually tended the shop by himself and usually had time to do other things, like restock the shelves, look over the book-keeping, and do the mail-orders. Still, most of the time he was bored, leaning on the counter, looking out the shop window at the almost deserted Diagon Alley, hoping against hope that someone would come his way. Soon his back grew tired, leaning on the counter like that, so he started rearranging things in the shelves behind the counter.  
  
As he pulled out a box of Extendable Ears, a muffled cough behind him took him by such surprise that he spun on his heel like a ballerina doing a pirouette, sending the Extendable Ears flying all over the shop.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Luna was sitting on the counter, with her legs crossed, clad in long, knitted cardigan, but looking just as enticing as she'd been at the Ministry party couple of nights ago.  
  
Feeling flushed, he wanted to appear cool, but as she stuck out her hand to peel an Extendable Ear from his head, he knew that was a lost cause.  
  
There were only two possible courses of action. He could just stand there like a gormless gibbon or he could … kiss her.  
  
Leaning forward, resting his hands on the counter, on each side of her, he didn't even look into her eyes before capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
She was warm and responsive, deepening their kiss as she pulled him close, cradling him between her thighs and making him grow hard in an instance. He felt her smiling into their kiss as she felt his hard-on brush against her.  
  
As he still retained a modicum of common sense and conscious thought, he broke the kiss just to lock the shop door, pull down the blinds and turn around the closed sign with magic before resuming his sampling of Luna's delights.  
  
The feel of her skin could be described in a million and one adjectives but he didn't stop to form them in his mind. He was lost in sensations, dragging his fingers up her thighs, under her skirt, as she pulled at his robes, trying to get them off him.  
  
His impatience was fire in his veins, and he knew she felt the same way. Her nostrils flared with frustration as she pulled at the button on his trousers. Normally, he would have assisted her, but the way she furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose in concentration really turned him on. If he'd been any younger and less experienced, he'd have come right there and then. He simply couldn't have her soon enough.  
  
As she was pushing down his trousers and brushing against his cock with her small hand, driving him absolutely crazy, he was moving his fingers further up her thighs, delving between them, and finding her knickers absolutely soaking. Knowing that he didn't need permission, he pulled off her knickers. A part of him wanted to drop to his knees and taste her, but the urgency in her touches and the way she was trying to circle his hips with her legs, made it crystal-clear to him what she wanted.  
  
And he wasn't a man to deny her.  
  
She was slick and warm as he sunk into her. He felt her hands holding his head tightly, her heels in the small of his back, as she leaned slightly backwards, so that he might thrust at a better angle and pull her closer.  
  
Luna really was something else – a quickie like that usually had him going at it, concentrating on the sensations but he couldn't help but watch her face as well, the lust in her half-closed eyes, her half-open mouth so inviting that he had to kiss her again. It made all manoeuvring a little more awkward, but any strain on his back was a price he was glad to pay for kissing her, for being inside of her, for being so close to her.  
  
Frantic as they had been, their tempo now was almost leisurely, like they were allowing themselves to savour each other.  
  
All too soon that dream world shattered, as George felt an ache in knees and he couldn't imagine that the hard-wood shop counter was kind on Luna's behind.  
  
But she wasn't going to allow that to ruin the moment. Raising herself higher, she whispered into his ear: "Make me come."  
  
Again George wasn't going to refuse her. Drawing her closer still to him, he kept one hand on her hips and moved the other hand between them, under her mound of Venus and into her folds. Thrusting into her with rapid, shallow strokes and using the pad of his thumb to massage her clit, he hoped to make her come and have her take him with him.  
  
Maybe it took few breaths, maybe there were even few minutes, but when she contracted around him, he felt like nothing had gone before, and that it had to be the beginning of time, and he came as his mind went blank with blindingly white ecstasy.  
  
It was only him and Luna, the girl in his arms. The girl he'd never imagined in his arms before seeing her at that Ministry party.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad your instincts told you to come to that party." He was a little bit out of breath but he hardly noticed as she beamed back at him.  
  
"I'm glad I piqued your interest."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I'm glad I opened my eyes."

-Fin 


End file.
